


Lucky strike

by HailCanineteeth



Category: GOT7, Markson - Fandom, 宜嘉
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailCanineteeth/pseuds/HailCanineteeth
Summary: “Eclipse号宇宙飞船在运送完毕斑斑等五名来自不同国家的宇航员安全到达国际空间站后在返航地球的途中不幸发生爆炸，负责互送的王嘉尔和段宜恩两位宇航员生死未卜，目前宇航局全员正在尽全力搜救，让我们一起为英雄祈祷。以上是今日要闻的全部内容。”
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 3





	Lucky strike

“你就是傻，我们不是吵架了，你干嘛跟着来”  
“我就是傻，我们死也得在一起，还好我来了” 

段宜恩为王嘉尔这份心意感到绝望，他甚至祈祷对方的真心其实从来都是假意，但他知道他们两个都傻得可怜。没有狗血的第三者，这段感情的发生美好又自然，他们在空军学校认识并相爱，被林在范大校选拔一起进入国家宇航局——无疑是成功的人生。直至此刻。

王嘉尔从来没有像此刻这般爱过巴斯光年。他从小就喜欢这位勇敢的探险家，他果断随和，关心伙伴，有责任心和正义感，并且很有趣。如果没有Buzz lightyear，他就不会考进空军学校，更不会认识他一生的挚爱。尽管段宜恩曾经以为他爱巴斯光年超过爱自己。

发生爆炸的位置是设备舱，谢天谢地没有波及到载人舱，在他们紧急检查完设备才发现这之中不幸的是控制飞船姿态的姿态控制系统、测量飞船飞行轨道的信标系统、着陆用的降落伞回收系统全部失去控制了。最该死的是通讯系统因为爆炸全线瘫痪，这意味着他们被宇宙抛弃在了无垠的太空里。食物和氧气都有耗尽的一刻，离开飞船谁都活不了，留在飞船也无济于事。死神觉醒，正逐渐靠近。

于是，他们决定做爱。  
无休无止，直至尽头。

航空基地管制十分严格，血气方刚的少年们总有分泌过多的多巴胺来挑逗彼此，所以他们平日里忍得很辛苦。托了这次任务的福，他们终于有“无限”的时间待在彼此的身体里。

王嘉尔怕热，像个小火人，平时下了训练舱就会一件一件跟拆炸弹似的脱下来扔到洗衣房。他们第一次初尝禁果时，段宜恩像个变态一样要求他穿着全套模拟制度，鬼知道那套衣服有多沉，明明是做爱，搞得跟要负重跑一样。在段宜恩怕弄疼自己磨磨唧唧前戏过度好不容易才插进去的那一刻，王嘉尔承认制服诱惑真他妈带劲，自己的男朋友不是变态而是天才——他想起来人生里第一口尼古丁带给自己的苦涩和快感，那是段宜恩花了大价钱才搞来的Lucky strike。

这次他看不懂了，段宜恩很有条理地脱了两人的宇航服，甚至幼稚地把两个头盔放在一起，背靠背，跟KAPPA一模一样地蠢萌。王嘉尔是两人之中看起来更像上面的那个，当然仅限于看起来，诚然段宜恩没有自己这么漂亮的肌肉群，但他身上少得可怜的二两腱子肉却蕴含了似乎可以撬动整个月球的力量——因为这颗月球是他无论多重也能扛起来操到哭的王嘉尔。

段宜恩说王嘉尔从没长大过，他离不开自己。  
王嘉尔只是在他面前才像个孩子，要亲要哄。

吻，蜻蜓点水，缠绵悱恻，只是吻。王嘉尔紧紧抱着段宜恩，他被亲得七荤八素，这也许不是好现象——他不想射得太早。段宜恩喜欢啃咬，他会先像标记领地的野兽一样把王嘉尔肉乎乎的小脸儿舔湿，再一寸寸吸吮。王嘉尔有个奇怪的习惯，他从不闭眼，哪怕他的心里承认这种色情而窒息的舔吻有些羞耻，但他就是要看着段宜恩的每个动作，那双水雾迷蒙的大眼睛跟着那条诱人的粉色舌头在他身上移动的轨迹游走，他想通过这种凌迟般的视觉体验来确认对方对自己的需要——无论心理还是生理上的。

载人舱里为了安全考虑需要保持绝对的干燥。段宜恩为了总说自己喜欢王嘉尔即使经过长年累月的训练却也娇嫩敏感的皮肤，其实王嘉尔自己认为他只是觉得手感很好——而买的身体乳不知道被谁带上了太空，就像他们知道最终两人还是会在飞船上胡搞一样。

在王嘉尔迷迷糊糊享受爱抚的同时，段宜恩挤了很多抹在自己右手上，然后在那个即使已经被操了无数次但一直保持紧致诱人的洞口附近轻轻按揉，滑腻而修长的手指也时不时地来回抚摸光滑的会阴。

他突然想起来有一次连续做了好几个回合——直到两人什么都射不出来，他才知道原来操过头了那里是不会和往常一样马上闭合的。后来他恶趣味似的能坚持多久就把几乎快要失去知觉的王嘉尔按在床上操多久，然后像观察什么科学现象一样等待那个红肿的小洞努力收缩。

被弄得很舒服的王嘉尔没有忘记让自己变得更舒服——他正用自己被段宜恩抱在怀里修剪整齐后才会还给自己的手伺候那根或许是脱衣服开始就变得硬烫的阴茎——他甚至能想象不久之后它会在自己的肠道里征战肆虐。

段宜恩比起烟草的瘾更忍受不了那对或许漂亮的胸肌的终极诱惑，他曾经想象过是不是自己用力吸那里真的会出来点什么——然而事实只是粉色的乳晕会变成即将枯萎的玫瑰那种颜色，王嘉尔会拍开他的脑袋，“老子又他妈不是女的，不会产奶！”，他爱死了王嘉尔说脏话时凶狠又娇贵的样子。这是会摄人魂魄的妖精。

还是没忍住先射了，因为有两根不听话的手指已经探进来了，在他喜欢的位置戳刺，还有几颗更不听话的虎牙在他的乳尖上打转，他没有像往常一样把喘气的声音憋在嗓子眼里。做爱激发出的兽性似乎让他忘记了人类的语言，王嘉尔觉得自己不成语调的呻吟比他在训练基地看见那只正在交配的警犬还要过分。

在他准备转过身方便他的狼狗伴侣把已经忍不了了的凶器钉进来时，段宜恩阻止了他的动作。当他看见那颗凝结在眼下痣上却狠着心没掉下来的泪珠时，他就明白了。即使这个体位不是最佳的选择，他们此刻不需要到达平时的状态，他们要在生命燃烧殆尽时，面对面地用所有的时间确认彼此的爱。

在终于把自己埋进那片“星空”——这是他的专属地——之后，段宜恩莫名地说话，“嘉嘉，因为月球的自转和公转基本相等，这种潮汐锁定会导致月球永远都会用同一面朝向地球。所以，无论你看到的是上弦月还是满月，其实都是同样的那个月亮。我一直都觉得，那颗挂在天上的月亮是其他人的，而你才是我的月亮。你永远都看向我，围着我自转公转。谢谢你爱我”

王嘉尔在上下颠簸中咬住自己觊觎已久的喉结——那是段宜恩的敏感带，他的舌尖甚至能感到那里因为呜咽而产生的轻微震动。他发誓如果他的洞口如果能够被撑得足够大段宜恩能把阴囊也插进来了。他想了想，慢悠悠地开口，“段宜恩，你是我一个人的行星。你知不知道，我都会做那颗只围着你转的卫星。”

他们紧紧地拥抱着彼此，两个器官的存在仿佛只剩下了无限次的离开又靠近。

这是吵架以后两人第一次做爱，积攒了许久的精液射个没完没了。王嘉尔甚至能感觉他的小腹有明显的饱胀感，“如果这次我们能活下去，说不定我能给你生个宝宝呢，肯定健康又好看，女孩儿的话要像你一样漂亮，男孩子的话也要像你一样勇敢。段宜恩，我没有胡说，我真的有想过，所以我喜欢你射在我的肚子里，是肚子里吗，管他呢，反正通通都给我，总有一只坚强的小蝌蚪能活下来的吧，两只也可以，或者更多。”

段宜恩哭得更凶了，那样热烈而凶猛的抽插都没有让他的宝贝掉一滴眼泪，反而是自己在酝酿那番他以为一辈子都不会说出口的表白时就肆意汹涌。他也开始相信了。浓白的精液任意黏在白皙的皮肤上，被汗水打湿的额发贴在秀挺的眉骨上，朦胧中的王嘉尔在他眼里美得像加州教堂里圣洁的天使，他头一次如此虔诚地向上帝许愿能赐给他们一个孩子。“像我有什么好的，一定得像你，眼睛没有你这么大也行，嘴唇没有你这么柔软也行”

王嘉尔打断了段宜恩傻气的憧憬，“那得多丑啊。反正他们一定会比我们两个长得好看”

段宜恩已经疲软的阴茎还在被王嘉尔湿润紧致的肠肉裹挟着，两人已经没有多余的力气再来一场。于是找了毯子裹起来，他们细碎地描绘着未来的蓝图，他们一起去宜家看家具，他们一起研究宝宝的健康食谱。终于他们累了，一起沉睡在那个一家三口的完美梦境里。

七天后，饮用水还有点剩余，氧气不足两人用量的百分之一。舷窗外是那颗不能发光的银色星球，大概是嫦娥打算邀请他们前去做客才安排了那次爆炸。

王嘉尔关闭了所有还能运转的仪器。这些天他们没日没夜地做爱，那个可怜的洞口从来没有闭合起来过，甚至到后来真的失了知觉，但他依旧还能用高热的内里融化那根可怖的到访者。所以这次不需要扩张，段宜恩顺利地把自己嵌进他的身体里，他希望他们能实现物理意义上的永远在一起，溶进彼此的骨血。

对视的眼睛里，是最后一句不用说出来的话，

“我爱你，从前，此刻，永恒”

这是浩瀚银河里的两颗星星——这是两具再漂亮不过的人类酮体——这是两副被造物主格外优待的面孔——这是段宜恩，和，王嘉尔。


End file.
